User talk:NejiHyuga900
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Attacks page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Profile Comments Can You Leave A Link To Your Facebook Profile? Can You Post A Link To Your Profile? --''unsigned comment by 165.138.0.20 (talk) 00:53, April 29, 2011'' :Why do want to see my profile? I am pretty sure that you want to add me but I am taking caution. Also, sign your posts before publishing in a Talk page. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 01:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) so what i also hate you im the black fire Dragon —This unsigned comment is by Prisha Pal (talk • ). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Awesome for you but this is a Wikia, and I take things seriously. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let me know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ninja Saga Um is there any way that I could friend you in Ninja Saga for some help? I'm level 14 and need all the help I can get. I use Water and Earth jutsu, free user. --Shino Insecturame (I am the Earth Golem!) :Yes but I would need to know your real Facebook name so I can add you. Oh, one more thing. If you want to add your signature, put four tilde "~" --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 22:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok my facebook name is Baptiste Arrouye. Shino Insecturame 22:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC). :Also do you have a clan I may be able to join into? Shino Insecturame 22:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... I try searching for your name on Facebook but no results are shown. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 22:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'll try your name i guess. What is it? Also could I have your clan ID for ninja saga? Shino Insecturame 22:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll link you to my FB profile]. As for Clan ID, I just added it under the Clan section on my Ninja Saga Wiki profile page but just to let you know, I am not the clan master of the clan I'm in. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 23:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey I restarted and am level 12 again. Hey what is you secondary secret talent, Enraged Forest? ::: 04:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Secondary Secret Talents are not available yet or I would have got a second Secret Talent. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) i need help CAN YOU INVITE ME TO YOUR CLAN :The clan ID to the clan I am in is at the bottom of my profile page. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) problem there are a problems i need you to fix. you see the option box down there has a mistake in kinjutsu pressure colding wave because the real name is kinjutsu prison colding wave .please fix it |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |} :Thanks for telling me. I didn't notice it. I just fixed it. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 16:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) edit page now the daily lucky draw has a new version that you can also earn xp by the daily lucky draw. so the daily lucky draw picture has a new one that i need you to edit it :The picture on that page is old (it is from the alpha release of Ninja Saga). I will update it in the morning. Anyways, there are old articles in this Wiki that I haven't bother editing like the Daily Lucky Draw. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 04:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) by the way ,why you always say "i am the thunder dragon " and the end of your talk :I made it as my signature. In fact, you need to make your signature and put four --~~~~ at the end of your talk messages because you always have your posts unsigned. You must always sign your talk posts using that. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) help can you teach me how to delete page :Only administrators and bureaucrats can delete articles, like me. I would make you an admin. However, you lack in writing; your punctuation and capitalization isn't good. I don't want to make anyone admin that can't write accurately. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) help i need you to ad a full upgraded clan buildings in clan page. :Why don't you ever sign your posts? Do I always have to do it for you? *Sigh* Anyways, unless if the clan I am in gets fully upgraded, I won't be able to add any pictures of a fully upgraded clan. I only take pictures from my screen in Ninja Saga by using the Snipping Tool. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) the truth i am never sign my post because i am not know how to do it beside the only thing about wikia is to edit it not upload :Type --~~~~ at the end of your post to add your signature. Or in the visual mode edit, click on the signature button. You need to learn more on how to use and handle a Wiki. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) help to find do you know where can i find the picture type png :Convert .jpg to .png --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Question what is the meaning and the different of buff and debuff --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Buff is a slang word for strong/muscular. Debuff is the opposite of it. there a lot of jutsu page i need you to ad picture Sutana uchiha 06:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC)i am the golden griffon Meet i want to know who is the other contributor in this wikia except us